


Thoughts of Forever

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: Roy and Ed's first night together. Ed's POV. Written spring of 2009.Warnings: Romance-book-level flowery. Sweet enough to rot your teeth. Not quite stream-of-consciousness, but far less structured than most fic.





	Thoughts of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fanny experimenting in style, yet again.

There was nothing in the world but those eyes, dark and deep and full of a promise Edward didn’t quite understand, but it made his stomach flutter with thoughts of _forever_.

Their faces were only centimeters apart, but the eyes had pulled him closer than that, almost inside themselves, and he was no longer aware of things like breath or touch. That gaze captured him as though he were something good, something _wanted_ , worth capturing, and he didn’t even notice the hands that came to either side of his face, still lost in the grip those eyes had on him.

 _Edward_ , he whispered with lips brushing his own, and suddenly all feeling was back, in an overwhelming rush that ran through his body like a shockwave of the word, and desire came to bloom sharply and painfully in his chest. There was no effort in bringing their lips together; it happened without hesitation or even choice, simply happened, and his world again was narrowed. Without sight to dull his senses, his body was on fire with touch, with heat that was his proximity to _this_ …this man that was taking over his everything and kissing his lips. There were sheets at his back as though they had sprung up to meet him, and he was aware only of their shift in position by the weight, solid and real and wanted, so wanted, that pressed them closer than before. His lips were abandoned, and he gasped at their emptiness before sensation dropped over the nerves of his neck, hot and shivery with pleasure. As the feeling descended, scathingly hot palms mapped his ribs, his sternum, up to cover the ridges of his pectorals, and a voice was ripped from him as everything became touch. With a few tight jerks, body bouncing in the bed, his hips were stripped, and fabric pushed impatient down toward his overlooked boots. His body sang with desire, and he moaned his loneliness, quickly stifled by the return of love to his mouth, thighs rubbed with careful hands to bright-hot sensitivity. The hazy swim of warmth and pleasure was cut by lines of leather, hard pressure, almost pain along the space just above his knees, just above his metal, and he thought to complain as that weight of him was settled back along his body, but it was lost, he was lost. Breath sobbed from him, water from his eyes as life moved, his soul burned with a pleasure he could not control, arms wrapped up into love, love, for surely this was love that had stolen him. He was threaded through the other and mixed, joined, there was no end or beginning, and pulling any string would only bring the knot that they were tighter together, bring them more within each other, and the universe consisted of the one word _Edward._ And he was shattered, shattered to pieces beneath the boiling bright sun, shattered as he was reforged by light into no shape he had ever known. And he screamed the silence that was left, screamed but his sound was yet too low to reach his own ears, distraught for the cacophony of his essence’s own explosion. The sound, the light was fading and he was weeping, brokenly and stutteredly, and breath kissed his chest where his other was living, having also survived. His form now was cooling, and he shuddered in his new body and sought the breath which still eluded him. Skin shifted and moved, and there was a nudge urging him, lips now devoid of fire beseeching his cheek _. Edward, Edward,_ but his body was unknown, everything was, now, and there was fear hatching in his breast; he cried it, softly, mutedly, but was soothed. Kisses were sparked over his sealed eyelids, pressed over his mouth still searching for air, trickled over him, beneath and through. _Look at me._

And there, when he found the courage to see, were those eyes, dark and deep, promising forever.


End file.
